


Sugar Coated

by StarduskRose



Series: Borderlands [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Gay, Gay Sex, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Jack/Rhys - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Tales From the Borderlands, Teasing, Top Jack, borderlands rhack, borderlands smut, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarduskRose/pseuds/StarduskRose
Summary: Jack is impatient. What more can I say?
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Borderlands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sugar Coated

**Author's Note:**

> First post to AO3 and it has to be Rhack.. Hoo boy

"I don't know about this.." Rhys was shaking. He didn't want to admit weakness, but here he was. Standing at the mercy of Hyperion's most powerful figures. 

What the Hell did he get into..?

"Relax, kiddo. Just do your best, and maybe I'll consider placing you right up here with me. And I don't just mean that in a sexual tone." Jack had already been so fond and happy making one of his employees basically beg on their knees for him. The fact it was Rhys of all people made him especially excited to see what twisted, bent, and overly erotic things he could make him do. And the things he himself would do. 

Rhys hesitantly bent his knees, sinking to the floor in front of Jack. His eyes fixed on that stupid grin he had on while looking down as if he were admiring some sort of circus show. That only made his face go a rose pink. Something about the way Jack teased and watched made him hot. 

"Come on, cupcake.. You can do it." Jack was getting impatient. 

And Rhys knew it. 

Rhys rested his hands in front of him. "I'm sorry, I've just.. Well, I.. haven't done this in so long, and.." 

A split second later, Rhys felt Jack's possessive hand latch onto the back of his hair. "Listen here, Cupcake. You're sweet and all, and I like that about you. You're cute and sexy. Really cute." Jack hastily undid his belt while he ranted. "But I don't want you to sugarcoat jack shit. And I wasn't trying to make a fucking pun, kiddo. You and I made a deal. And that's just what we're doing."

Rhys felt himself getting hotter. His cock throbbed every time he heard Jack get cross with him. He couldn't ever stop thinking about what it would be like to have himself forcefully thrown onto Jack's desk and fucked completely senseless. 

Becoming Jack's mindless office slut was always his secret desire. Even if he denied it more times than he embraced it. 

Before long, Rhys was undressing Jack's lower half, working his cock and treating it to prepare for a blow. Beads of precum dotted Jack's tip. A low groan was pushed from his lips as his head fell back. He loved being touched. He loved being powerful and dominant over people. It was what he was good at. "Oh yeah.." he breathed. "You're a good little bitch, aren't you, Kitten..?" 

Rhys bit his lip. He couldn't think of much to say when he was fantasising. 

A small nod was all Jack needed. "Good.. Lick it, Kitten. Lick it for me.. make me feel good… make me feel like a goddamn king."

Leaning down, Rhys could feel the heat of Jack's aching length radiating profusely off of him. The strong scent delighted and beckoned him further when his tongue met the tip of Jack's cock. His tongue worked slow motions around, being sure not to miss anything leaking. By now before he started, Jack had soaked a small spot on the floor in front of Rhys. The scent being picked up by whatever was unfortunately left only made Rhys crave more.

And even more so, Jack's full attention. 

Taking in all of Jack's length in one fell swoop, Rhys felt his eyes flutter shut and a moaning whine slid from his throat. Audible enough to hear, Jack took this into account and gripped the side of his chair, pushing himself further into the smaller man's throat. 

This only made Jack gasp in satisfaction. "Move," he commanded. "Now."

Pulling himself partly from his haze, Rhys slowly opened his Echo eye, nodding his head slowly up and down. His body shivered when Jack's hand only tightened on his soft locks of hair. He wish Jack would just hurry up and fuck him. He'd been so good so far. He wanted him so bad. 

"Ohhohoh, you are such a fucking bitch.. So good, Kitten" Jack praised his office slut and made him moan happily in the back of his throat. 

Rhys felt his entire world shake, and his mouth became wet with saliva. The sensation only made Jack more excited, causing him to jerk and leak heavier with precum. Thrusting slow and steady, he eased his cock deeper. 

Jack leaned to one side and held free his hand to his mouth. "Almost, Pumpkin.. Don't stop.. That's it… You filthy little slut.. You're my bitch.. don't ever forget that."

Oh but how could he? Rhys was absolutely in a haze of arousal. He saw stars, and for a moment, he could feel the heat of them bursting as Jack let out a shaky groan, letting himself cum deeply. His eyes fell back, and his smile grew ten times the size it was. Rhys followed shortly after, wetting his boxers, and after, his pants with cum. His face only grew a deeper red once he realized what he did. 

Pulling away from Jack, Rhys could still feel the heat and strange sensation from the cum inside his mouth. He swallowed hard and wiped the sides of his mouth. He hadn't ever tasted anything like it before, and he sure as Hell wasn't going to want anything different. "How.. did I do..?" he huffed with a heated tone. 

Jack pulled up Rhys' hair, making him stand. The embarrassment set in once Jack took a hard look up and down. "Well," he breathed hard for a moment. "You sure damn well didn't sugarcoat it. Lean over, Sugar. You get your reward."

Obeying, Rhys leaned over Jack's desk, holding himself with his forearms. Jack practically tore down his pants in one motion, eagerly pushing into Rhys' needing ass. Every thrust sent shivers down his spine. Rhys could feel the buildup of sweat on his temples. His overly excited whines were pitiful and staggered as he was pounded into the desk. 

Rhys' mechanical hand dug into the wood, scraping against it. Jack grinded his teeth. Not because of the damaged desk, but because of the way he was tightening around his cock. It felt better than any woman he's had the pleasure and privilege to fuck. Nothing beat the way Rhys would tense with every motion. 

The cries, whines, and smaller noises of passion when he thrusted made him feel more empowered. But it also made him feel soft when he saw his Kitten in such a deep pleasure coma. 

The hard thrusts built up heat and tension in their cores. Each of the two men were panting and quietly moaning while in their own pleasure paradises. Their moans and choral whimpering twined together as they both reached a climax. 

Jack leaned down against the man under him, his abs and chest pressing against Rhys' back. He placed gentle kisses down his spine, hushing and licking down slowly. Trailing small bites along the way, he whispered more praise to his Kitten. 

"You're such a good boy.." he murmured. "You're so good.."


End file.
